


Unexpected Development

by csichick_2



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bi-Curious Asher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night watching tv with Connor has an unexpected outcome for Asher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Development

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musikurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/gifts).



After being turned down by three women in less than an hour, Asher decides to cut his losses and leaves the bar. However, he isn’t ready to go home so he grabs a couple six-packs on his way to Connor’s apartment. Calling Connor a friend is probably a stretch, but he’s the only member of the Keating Five that Asher wants to willingly spend time with, so that’s close enough.

Someone is leaving Connor’s building as he arrives, sparing him from having to be buzzed up. What Asher isn’t expecting is Connor’s door to open as he approaches, someone that’s clearly not Connor staring him in the face.

“Inviting your next conquest over before getting rid of the first one – really classy move,” the guy says snidely, practically causing Asher’s jaw to drop open.

“I’m not,” Asher protests, not sure whether to be flattered or offended that he thinks he’s one of Connor’s hook-ups. “Look I’ll just go,” he says, turning to head back to the elevator.

“Patrick was just leaving, ignore him,” Connor says, appearing the doorway in just a pair of sweatpants and giving the guy a dirty look. “Come on in. Especially since you brought refreshments.”

Asher waits until Connor closes the door behind them before speaking. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I thought you were still licking your wounds.”

“He’s moved on,” Connor says harshly, clearly not wanting to go there. “And you weren’t interrupting. He was just pissed I kicked him out when he tried to make plans for us to see each other again.”

For once, Asher actually keeps his mouth shut instead of digging himself into a hole that’s impossible to talk his way out of. Instead he takes the caps off two of the beers, handing one to Connor. “Sounds like you need this more than I do.”

Connor laughs before taking a drag of the beer. “I don’t know. I think bad sex is better than no sex. How many times did you get rejected?”

Asher scowls at Connor being able to figure him out so easily. “Three. In less than an hour.”

Connor smirks. “You’re batting for the wrong team. Took me less than 10 minutes to pick up Patrick.”

Asher rolls his eyes. “And that clearly worked out so well so far. I’d rather have no sex than bad sex.”

“Agree to disagree,” Connor says, grabbing the beers and heading over to the couch. “One of my thousand channels has to be airing Law & Order right now. We can try to find mistakes.”

Asher laughs as he follows Connor to the couch. “Maybe we’ll pick up something to impress Keating with.”

Connor snorts. “I doubt you’re first one to get that brilliant idea.”

Connor flipping through the channels when Asher realizes that he’s still shirtless. “Aren’t you going to put a shirt on?” he asks.

“Why?” Connor asks, giving Asher a suggestive look. “Is my bare chest making you question your heterosexuality?”

“Of course not,” Asher scoffs, though if he were honest with himself he’d admit that Connor made him do that a long time ago. “Most hosts are just polite enough to wear clothes around guests.”

“You invited yourself over,” Connor reminds him. “Consider yourself lucky that I’m wearing pants and not just my underwear year.”

Asher about chokes on his beer. “You asshole,” he sputters.

Connor bursts out laughing. “You were asking for it.”

“See if I ever bring you beer ever again,” he mutters.

The two drink their beers as they dissect the Law & Order episode Connor found on a channel Asher had never heard of before. Luckily for them, the defense attorney in this episode is a complete moron and they have a spirited debate over the approaches they would have taken for a defense. At the end of the episode, the defendant is found guilty and Connor and Asher both agree that Annalise would have gotten him acquitted.

Halfway through the second episode, they both reach for the last beer at the same time. Neither would be able to say who initiated it, but then all of a sudden they’re kissing. A small part of Asher is telling him to pull away, but he ignores it. He’s been curious for a long time, and his beer-fogged logic tells him that it’s better to explore that with Connor than a random stranger. Next thing he knows, Connor is kneeling between Asher’s legs, smirking up at him, practically daring him to ask him to stop.

“Do it,” Asher says instead and he can see the surprise that briefly crosses Connor’s features before his trademark smirk is back in place.

Connor opens Asher’s pants and pulls them and his underwear down just enough to expose his cock. “Last chance to back out,” he says.

Asher growls in response, gripping Connor’s hair so he can guide the other man’s head towards his cock. This is far from his first blow job, but Connor manages to surprise him but skipping the teasing and going straight to taking Asher deep into his mouth. “Fuck,” Asher moans out in response and he feels more than hears Connor’s responding chuckle.

Asher doesn’t know why this surprises him, but Connor is an expert at sucking cock and he finds himself on edge far sooner than he ever has before. Asher tightens his grip in Connor’s hair to stop him. “Not ready for this to be over yet.”

Connor’s surprise makes Asher irrationally angry at everyone that’s just used Connor for their own pleasure – and he knows that number is probably higher than he wants to think about out. Asher moves his hand from Connor’s hair to his arms and tugs him up as he stands. He pulls Connor into a kiss and slips his hand inside Connor’s sweatpants and underwear, wrapping his hand around his cock. This is the first time, he’s ever touched another man’s cock - and he probably never would have done this sober.

“Asher, what are you…” Connor breathes, as they break the kiss, clearly confused by where things are going.

Asher pulls his hand away from Connor, tugging off his shirt and stepping out of his pants and underwear that had fallen to his ankles when he stood. “Get naked so I can fuck you,” he says.

When Connor simply stares at him dumbfound, Asher reaches over and tugs down Connor’s sweatpants and underwear, making a show of staring at Connor’s cock. “I’m going to your bedroom. I suggest you follow me before I start snooping looking for the condoms.”

Asher smirks when Connor about trips over his own feet in his hurry to get out of his pants and get to the bedroom before Asher can start looking around. Connor has to talk Asher through prepping him and Asher comes embarrassingly quickly, but he finishes Connor off with his hand after. He half expects Connor to kick him out now that they’re done, but he simply rolls over and mutters that if Asher snores, he’ll kill him. Asher doesn’t know how he’ll fell when he sobers up, but right now he’s very glad he decided to drop in on Connor.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626957) by [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2)




End file.
